Secret Admirer
by inu-tiger-luver-393
Summary: Response to Momodesu's challenge, Kagome has a Secret Admirer and she is on a mission to find out who it is! reated for Mild Language. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N this is in response to Momodesu's challenge on Feudalfairytale . com if you haven't ever checked out the site you defiantly should.)**

**Chapter 1**

**_Secret Admirer _**

_Dear Diary,_

_You will never guess what happened to me today! I have a secret admirer, and right in time for Valentines Day! I have no idea who it could be! It all started this morning when I woke up… _

It was the first day of February during her senior year of high school, and Kagome was preparing for school. She had just finished eating breakfast, when she went up stairs to her bedroom to check her e-mail one last time before she went to school. Now normally she didn't have anything new in her inbox, but today was an exception. Sitting there blinking at her was one single unread e-mail. Even though she didn't recognize the other e-mail address she opened it out of sheer curiosity. It read as follows.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Roses are red, violets are blue, you don't know this, but I would be nothing with out you._ **(A/N poorly written poetry check!)**

_Your secret admirer_

_Doggieman249_

_P.S. find me on your instant messenger so we can chat 'Gome!_

She was surprised more than anything. It took a few minutes for the short e-mail to register in her mind. She had a secret admirer! She sat back and stared at the screen. She was brought out of her daze by her mother yelled warning of being late to school. Kagome quickly gathered her school bags and rushed out the door and off to school.

All throughout the day she kept thinking about that stupid little message she received. She was sitting in lunch trying to figure out who the Secret Admirer could be when one of her good friends (and one of the people she thought could be the Admirer) came up to the table and sat himself right next to her.

"Hey 'Yasha" she said as she reached for her apple and took a bite.

"Hey Kags anything new today?" he asked as he dug into his ramen with vigor.

"Ummm not much. And you?" She lied. She really didn't want him knowing about the letter yet until she knew who it was from.

"About the same, I tanked a stupid math test today." He said as he finished off his ramen.

"Ahh poor baby!" Kagome said as she gave his ears a scratch. You see InuYasha is a half demon or Hanyou as some may call him. Kagome goes to the very first school in all of Japan to permit half demons to attend. Before it was permitted the half demons had to find their own schooling. Even though the hanyous were allowed to attend they were still considered outcasts. InuYasha was having a particularly bad day when Kagome met him for the first time.

FLASHBACK TO FRESHMAN YEAR

InuYasha was sitting at an empty lunch table waiting for the bell to ring so he could go to another one of his pointless classes of the day. He had been the tail end of to many jokes for one day and he just wanted to skip out for the rest of the day but he knew if he did his brother would kick his ass. Out of no where this ningen girl came over and sat down right across from him.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higarashi, and I'm new here!" she said cheerfully as she stuck out her hand for him to shake. He just looked at it as if he didn't know what it was. "Ok" she said as she took her hand back and continued to talk to the irritated hanyou. She asked him his name and just random other small talk questions. He didn't answer any of them, and it didn't seem to bother her at all. He had hoped that when the bell rang that she would leave him alone but oh was he wrong. Not only did she follow him and keep talking he found out she had the last four classes with him. He couldn't understand how a pretty girl like her would want to talk to a hanyou like him with out insulting him. Normally he could just ignore people like her but she just grated on his nerves. Finally at the end of the day just before the final bell rang he snapped at her.

"Can't you just shut up you stupid wench?" he yelled at her. "Can't you see that I am a **HANYOU**? My kind and your kind don't get along." He stated matter of factly as he crossed his arms.

The teacher, Kaede-sama, saw InuYasha's outburst and reached into her desk and grabbed a set of subjugation beads incase things started to get ugly.

"Your kind as you pointed out and my kind can so get along just fine," she countered back, "One of my best friends back at my old school in America was a half demon. You need to learn some respect if you ever want to be respected. Do you know who I am?" she asked as she got in his face.

"No and I don't really care who you are you stupid little ningen." He replied as he cracked his knuckles menacingly

"I am the Shikon Miko, you Baka, you should care who I am, because if you piss me off I will purify your ass to dust before you could even blink." She countered.

"I bet that you couldn't even lay a single finger on me."

"I'll take that bet."

While the two were bickering Kaede-sama had come up behind InuYasha and just before InuYasha was about to strike Kagome she placed the beads around InuYasha's neck.

"What the fuck!" he yelled as he felt the beads fall against his chest.

"Child ye need to use a subduing command."

"Like sit?" she asked, and as the word 'sit' came out of her mouth the beads glowed and InuYasha was forced to kiss dirt…err… tile. A string of muffled profanities came flying out of the hanyous mouth.

"What was that?!" Kagome asked. Even though she is the Shikon miko her knowledge of all things miko is very lacking. [b (A/N 1000 word minimum CHECK!)[/b At her old school she wasn't able to do much miko work.

"You can now control his person with a simple word." Kaede-sama said as she walked around InuYasha's prone form. A few seconds later InuYasha was back up on his feet and back in Kagome's face.

"Don't you ever do that again or I swear that you will regret it." He threatened.

There was nothing that Kagome hated more that when people got in her face and threatened her. "Oh yeah is that so? Well guess what SIT!" once again InuYasha kissed the floor.

After a few more sits from Kagome InuYasha realized that yelling at Kagome would get him no where fast. So instead he decided to just go and sit in his seat quietly, and fume. Kagome saw that he didn't want to fight and frankly she was tired of it too. It was completely against her nature to fight with anyone no matter how much they ticked her off. After the final bell rang InuYasha darted out of the room and rushed out to the parking lot to meet up with his half-brother, Sesshomaru. He wasn't expecting to see Kagome leaning against his brother's car.

He sighed as he continued to walk towards the car. "What do you want?"

"To apologize for being such a bitch; I normally don't ever fight with anyone. I shouldn't have sat you like that, it was rude and mean, and completely against my nature, can you forgive me please?" She asked on the verge of tears.

"What have you done now you insolent little half-breed?" came the cold stoic voice of Sesshomaru Taisho, a sophomore and InuYasha's older brother.

"He didn't do anything!" Kagome said as she stepped in front of InuYasha.

"Then why are you crying, miko?"

"I was asking him for forgiveness, I did him wrong and I want him to know that I am sorry."

"Hn. Well you should not be apologizing to a hanyou, for you are a priestess and whatever you are apologizing for was most likely his fault anyway."

"Hey it was not my fault!" InuYasha finally chimed in.

"He's right, it was mine all I tried to do was befriend him. You see I'm new here and my only friend back at my old school in America was a hanyou named Jinenji, so I thought I would try and find a hanyou friend here because I know that hanyous have difficult lives and I feel that I can understand them better than I can understand ningens or youkai. I should have just left him alone when he didn't respond to my questions." She sobbed as she looked up to meet two different golden gazes. The one was cold and made her feel like if she said the wrong thing that she would be killed, and the other was full of light and hope. InuYasha for the first time in his life had someone that truly wanted to be his friend and what did he do? He pushed her away. When neither of the two said anything else to her she turned on her heel and ran to her car.

Once she was safely in her car she locked her doors and curled into a little ball in her seat and just cried. Over and over in her mind she jus kept chanting _'I'm so stupid, I hate this place I just want to go home!_ The more she cried the angrier she became, and finally she punched the wheel and that caused the horn to honk. So while venting her anger she successfully scared herself with the horn. All the while InuYasha sat outside of her car and waited for her to calm down. When she honked the horn and scared herself he couldn't stop him self from laughing. She looked up and out her window and saw InuYasha laughing at her. She mistook his laughing at her for scaring herself for him laughing at her just to spite her. This just made her cry harder.

InuYasha saw her start to cry harder and this time he decided to act. He pulled open the door and grabbed her hand and pulled her out. She stood in front of him head down, shoulders slumped, her hair forming a curtain around her face, crying her eyes out. InuYasha carefully lifted her chin with one clawed finger and looked in to her eyes.

"Please don't cry I hate it when girls cry." He said. Kagome forcibly stopped herself from crying and continued to hold his golden gaze.

"What do you want?" she asked as she sniffed and rubbed her eyes dry.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, I never should have snapped at you. If you still want a friend I guess I could try and be one for you."

"Really?" she asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Yeah really, besides you said it yourself I don't want to be on a miko's bad side."

"No you really don't!" she laughed as she brushed away another stray tear. She just happened to glance at her watch and her eyes nearly fell out of her head when she saw how late it had gotten. "I really have to go; I need to make sure my brother gets home ok. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok Kagome I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he turned to walk back to his brother's car only to find that it was gone. "Hey Kagome, friends do favors for other friends right?" he asked as he turned back to her car.

"Yeah they do why?"

"Cuz the ass hole I call my brother already left, and I really need a ride home."

"Come on hop in." she said as she leaned over and opened the passenger door.

On that first ride home together he answered all of her questions and even asked some of his own. He directed her to his house and to their amazement they found that they only live a block and a half from each other. Ever since that day they have been very good friends and their friendship had grown to include a full youkai kitsune named Shippo, two humans, a monk, Miroku, and Sango, a demon slayer.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Will you stop that?" he said as he batted her hands away from his ears.

"Now why should I? I know you like it when your ears get scratched. Yet every time I do you gripe at me."

"Because I hate it when people scratch my ears, it makes me feel kinda inferior, ya know cuz even youkai have ears that look normal whereas hanyous, like me have these things." He said as he pointed to his little triangle shaped ears, he even wiggled them for added emphasis.

"I'm sorry. She said as she grabbed on to his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Keh, it ain't no problem, just don't do it again, wench alright?"

"Mm, kay." She replied as she started to wonder off in to her own little world, but she was brought back by the voice of another one of the people that she thinks could possibly her secret admirer, Kouga.

"How's my woman today?" he asked as he took a seat next to her, and pulled her off of InuYasha so he could wrap his arm around her waist.

"I'm fine." She said. It had been a long time since she stopped trying to ask Kouga to stop calling her 'his woman'.

"Hey wolf, get your hands off of Kagome, if you hadn't noticed she was kinda giving me a hug."

"I don't really care, you mangy mutt, someday I am going to make Kagome my wife, and there isn't anything you can do about it."

Kagome, at this point just stood up and walked around to the other side of the table and sat down to watch how this battle of the dumb asses was going to play out.

"Didn't you already tell Ayame that you were going to marry her?" InuYasha asked as he stood up, crossed his arms, and looked down at Kouga.

"I ain't marrying her; she's not my type anyway." Kouga said as he stood and took the same pose.

"Then why did you tell her that you were?"

"Cuz I was young and stupid, that's why."

"Have you ever asked Kagome to go out with you?"

"Nope and I won't have to, someday I will just come knocking and she'll come willingly in to my arms"

At the same time InuYasha and Kagome just snorted and then started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Sorry Kouga but it is not going to work that way," Kagome said, "You're a great friend and all, but I just can't see us hooking up like that."

"What if I was to just ask you out straight up?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know Kouga I have a lot on my plate right now with it being our senior year and all. I don't really have the time."

"That wasn't a no!" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah but it wasn't a yes either dumb ass." InuYasha said as he took his seat again. At that moment both Kouga and InuYasha looked up at the entrance to the Cafeteria. Ayame Takahashi and Kikyo Higarashi both walked in.

Kagome **HATES** Kikyo, her cousin and rival miko, with a vengeance. Kikyo is one of those people who everybody just loves to hate. But in InuYasha's case it's the complete opposite, he has a love/hate relationship with her. Back in the day, not long after Kagome moved back to Japan, Kikyo decided to make a move on InuYasha. He fell for her…hard. She played him for a fool and he knows it but still every time she walks into the same room he's in he has to see her even if it is just for a second. He watched her form, which is eerily similar to that of Kagome's, walk straight over to her new boyfriend, Naraku, and she gave him a big, wet, nasty kiss. InuYasha's face instantly fell and his ears flattened against his head. Kagome gave him a sympathetic look. It's not fair to InuYasha; Kikyo needs to learn to not be a bitch. And Kagome was just the person to teach her that lesson. She just needed the perfect plan. Later on she would meet up with Sango and they would come up with the perfect plan. An evil grin spread across her face as she thought of some of the possibilities. Miroku decided to walk into the cafeteria at that moment and he mistook Kagome's evil grin for a lecherous one.

"Hey Kagome, you shouldn't be thinking those kind of thoughts in school. Actually you shouldn't be thinking them at all seeing since you are a miko." He said as he came and sat down beside her.

"Huh?" she asked in genuine confusion. He leaned over and mumbled some lecherous thoughts in her ear. Her face flushed red, and her eyes got really wide. **"You are such a lecher!"** she screamed as she smacked him square across the face. "You shouldn't be thinking thoughts thought either Miroku seeing as you are a monk !!!" **(A/N the Miroku slap CHECK!!)**

"Hey nice one!" Sango said as she came up and sat down on the other side of Kagome.

"Yeah thanks." She said in a not to enthusiastic voice. She then reached in to her backpack at her feet and pulled out a sheet of paper. She was in desperate need of writing Sango a note. Now because she didn't want anyone else to be able to tell what she was writing she wrote everything in their code that no one else can truly understand.

_Bloody Slayer,_

_Hey I need u to check sumthin out 4 me kk? Go 2 my e-mail, (u still no the pw right? It's kikyohater497 jic u 4got.) U need 2 check out the 1 from Doggieman249. And I have a plan 4 us, so far it involves me, u, THAT BITCH, and some form of humiliation. It's gonna b gr8. Well I gtg, I'll ttyl, I have a friggin math test that I have 2 study 4 today and 'Yasha says it's friggin hard. Byez_

_Bloody Shikon_

Ok translation in to normal words.

_Sango,_

_Hey I need you to check something out for me ok? Go to my e-mail, (you still know the password right? It's kikyohater497 just incase you forgot.) You need to check out the one I got from Doggieman249. And I have a plan for us; so far it involves me, you, Kikyo, and some form of humiliation it's going to be great. Well I got to go; I'll talk to you later. I have a freaking math test that I have to study for today and InuYasha says it is really hard. Bye_

_Kagome_

She quickly and quietly handed the note to Sango who slid it into her back pocket with out anyone noticing. Her eyes met that of Kagome's and she gave her a small nod acknowledging that she isn't to read it now. While everyone else was eating Kagome felt small hands rest on her shoulders, she quickly looked up and over her should to see who in the world was touching her. It was Shippo **(A/N in this he is about the same height as Kagome instead of being like 2 feet tall.)**

"Oh hey Shippo-kun, you startled me!"

"Sorry Kagome I didn't mean to."

"That's alright Shippo, so what's new with you?"

"Not much really, did you know that your locker has been vandalized?"

"What!?!?!" she shrieked as she darted up from the table and ran to her locker, as did everyone else. When they reached her locker they all stopped and laughed. The door was covered in bright red duct tape, and in black sharpie was written, "Roses are red, dandelions are yellow, I really want to be your fellow." **(A/N hey look more poorly written poetry!)**

"Who did this?" she practically yelled. A chorus of 'I don't know's' and "not me's" surrounded her. She let out a low growl of sorts and reached for the lock on her locker. Out of reflex she spun in the combination, and opened her locker. A waterfall of roses fell out of the locker to her feet. On the top shelf of the locker were three different heart-shaped boxes of chocolates. **(A/N Flowers of some sort and Heart shaped box of chocolates Check and Check!)**

"What the fuck is going on?" Kagome yelled in a very InuYasha like manner.

"Excuse me?" Came a strong masculine voice, Kagome face lost all of her color and she turned as white a as a sheet of paper as she turned to see Mr. Payne, the principal.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to yell out like that, really I didn't!" she stammered out.

"I'm sure you didn't, but still fact remains that you did, and so you will serve a twenty minute detention this afternoon in my office, and I expect a five hundred word essay on why you shouldn't swear but study hall tomorrow afternoon. Is that understood?"

"Hai sir." Kagome said as she looked down at her feet.

"Good, and it would do you well to clean up this mess and to remove the tape from your locker, because if you don't that twenty minute detention will turn into a two hour detention and a second essay on vandalism will be required by tomorrow as well. Understood?"

"Hai, sir."

"And for the rest of you get to where you are supposed to be, unless you wish to join Ms. Higarashi here after school."

"Hai, sir." All of her friends replied.

"Now!" Mr. Payne barked out, and all of the peopled scattered.

Kagome sighed, and bent down to start picking up all of the fallen flowers. She had no idea what to do with all of the roses. They couldn't go back in to her locker, and she had no other place to put them, other than in the trash. But she really didn't want to do that, they were really pretty. After she had gathered an arm full of the roses up, she stood and started to walk over to the trash but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Miko, why are you throwing away those roses?" inquired Sesshomaru.

"Because I thought that that trash can would make a good vase." She replied in a sarcastic tone as she turned to look him in the eye. He lifted on sculpted eyebrow at her, and she just rolled her eyes. "Ok it's because I have no where else to put them, I really don't want to throw them away because they are very beautiful."

"Why not put them in your car until you can take them home?" he asked as he bent down and picked up one single rose and brought it up to his nose and inhaled its sweet scent.

If Kagome's arms hadn't been full of roses she would have smacked herself in the head for not thinking of that. "Yeah I didn't think of that, but I can't go out and put them in my car right now, the principal will yell even more, I already have a detention and an essay due tomorrow because of all this."

"Hn, well I will take these out to your car if you would like." He said as he walked up to her side.

"Well that would be great! Thanks! Hey wait why are you here? You graduated last year."

"Hai, I did but I felt the need to come back and visit during one of my off hours."

"Yeah visit my butt, you came to tick off your brother and you know it."

"Well that goes without saying. Who put all of these roses in your locker? I am not aware of you dating anyone as of right now."

"How would you know if I was dating anyone or not?" she asked as she started to bundle the roses up into bunches of two dozen.

"Because InuYasha would do nothing but complain about the guy and how you could do so much better."

"Would he now? Well I don't know who put them in my locker, look at what they did to the door!" she said as she went and closed the locker after she removed the last of the roses; Sesshomaru just looked at the duct tape and quirked an eyebrow.

"It looks like you have a secret admirer."

"Yeah I know I do, I received an e-mail from him this morning with a similar poem. I don't know who it is but I do have a few ideas of who it could be." _And guess what buddy, you are on my list too. _

"Care to share?"

"Umm not really, I don't want to say anything until I know for sure."

"Hn, well if you give me the keys to your car I will take these out for you, and when I'm done I'll put the keys in the glove compartment of InuYasha's car. You can retrieve them after school."

"Ok thanks" she said as she handed over her keys and all of the flowers. "I owe you one!"

"More like you owe me two" he replied as he turned on his heel and walked away. She watched his retreating form until he turned the corner and was out of her sight.

She gave a small sigh and turned to her locker to start picking the tape off of the door. She found when she went to pick it off starting at the corner that instead of it being stuck to the door, it was attached to a big sheet of paper. It came off with just a small tug. She was surprised to find that there was writing on the back.

_Kagome,_

_By now I bet you are wondering who I am, I just wanted to let you know that I really do know you. I'm not just some crazy stalker person. I promise to you that if you don't figure out whom I am by Valentines Day I will come to you and tell you who I am. On Valentines Day I have a reservation made at [u The Red Carpet [/u for 7:30, I would be honored if you came and ate dinner with me that night._

_With eternal love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_DoggieMan249_

Kagome was left speechless. There was only one comforting thought that was running through her mind, and that was the fact that who ever her secret admirer was, was one of the people she actually knew. Life was just getting more and more complicated by the second. Instead of throwing the paper/tape away she carefully rolled it up and stuck it into her backpack. Just as she was closing her locker the bell rang for her to go to her next class. She sighed for what seemed like the billionth time that day and hurried off to her next class. The rest of her day was spent answering questions by all of her friends and all of the other random people that heard about her little fiasco. After the final bell rang Kagome trudged her way to the principal's office to sit through her twenty minute detention. Unfortunately, she forgot that her keys were in InuYasha's glove box and so after her detention she was stranded in the school parking lot with her car but no keys.

She took out her cell phone and was just about to call InuYasha and tell him to drive back to the school and bring the keys with him but was stopped by the sight of Sesshomaru's silver Lamborghini. He pulled up right beside her and rolled down his window. She felt so plain standing between his awesome car and her little powder blue Prius. **(A/N this is my tribute to Jeff Dunham, if you have never heard of him, go google him and then check out his videos on they are awesome and really funny!)**

"Come on and get in." he said as he rolled the window back up. She walked back around the car and slid in. she was extremely nervous. She knew that Sesshomaru never let other people ride in this car, it was his baby. She quickly buckled herself in and held her backpack on her lap. "I'm guessing that InuYasha drove off with your keys?"

"Yeah, I never got the chance to tell him that they were in his glove compartment, and I had detention today after school so I couldn't have gotten them before he left."

"Hn, I see well I'll just have to take you home, and he can bring you in to school in the morning. Is that fine with you?" he asked as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Yeah that's fine with me. Umm where are we going?" she asked when she noticed that they were going the opposite direction of her house.

"I figured that we could go and grab some food, I'm hungry, and I know that you can eat anything and everything and not gain a freaking pound, and that you are always hungry so I was just going to go and treat you to some late lunch. Is that ok?"

"Yeah sure Sesshomaru that would be great. Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"You just did, but go ahead and ask me something else." He replied as he continued to navigate around town.

"You are acting really different today, normally you are very quiet and stoic, but not today. It's not that I mind or anything it's just different that's all."

"That wasn't a question." He pointed out.

"Well I guess what I am asking is, is why?"

"Truly I am not sure it just seems right to do this today."

"Well once again I thank you, now I owe you like five, don't I?"

"This Sesshomaru says five is a reasonable number." They pulled in to a little diner and went inside. The rest of the afternoon was spent eating and talking about what each other was doing now, and what plans they had for the future. It was getting a little bit dark outside when Sesshomaru finally looked at his watch and say how late it was getting.

"Hn well this Sesshomaru better be getting you home."

"Yeah I guess so." Kagome said somewhat reluctantly. She really didn't want this day to end. Finally she was having some fun, and with a really great guy to. But to no avail, twenty minutes later she was at home in her room working on all of her home work. Right before she went to bed she checked her e-mail just incase she had another message from her secret admirer, but to her disappointment her inbox was empty save a message from Sango that she would read in the morning. And as she listed to the sounds of the city outside her bedroom window she fell in to a deep, heavy, dreamless sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

A/N ok so how was it? Just review and tell me what you would like to see in the story, I still have to add a few more things to the story to make it fit the criteria for the challenge but other than that what else would you all like to see? Also here is a poll… who do you think the secret admirer is? If you get it right I will post your name at the end of the final chapter as an award! Remember reviews are a writer's fuel!!!!!!!

Inutigeluver393

AKA

Edward-is-my-vamp-so-back-off


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Admirer

Chapter 2

It had been a week since Kagome had opened that first e-mail and she still didn't know who her damn secret admirer was. She had it narrowed down to two different people but she wasn't sure who she wanted it to be but either way she would be happy, she just really wanted to know! She was just walking into school when Shippo came bouncing up to her. **(A/N and yes I mean literally bouncing!!!)**

"Hey'Gomewhatsupwithyou? I'mgoodreallyreallygood. InfactI'mgreatjustgreat. Doyouwantsomechocolate? Ihavesomechocolate." He said faster than she could comprehend.

"Shippo did you take some of the chocolates out of my locker?" She asked eyeing the sticky mess that was her friend's hands.

"Only one…box." He replied sheepishly.

"Shippo! You know what that much sugar does to you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah I know but I just couldn't help myself." He said as he was twitching.

"No more sugar for you for the rest of they day; not even any fruit." She said as she waved her finger in front of his face. "I'm serious Shippo, that much sugar is bad for you. You are going to crash here soon and you are going to have no one to blame other than yourself."

"I don't care." He replied as he started to jump up and down inn front of her. ** (A/N Shippo on a Sugar high CHECK!)**

"What ever Shippo; have you seen Sango yet?"

"Yeah, she's standing next to your locker."

"Thanks." She mumbled as she started off towards her locker. As she rounded the corner of the hall way that her locker was housed in she ran right into Kikyo causing her to spill her Carmel Frappuccino all over the floor.

"Look what you did you fucking whore!" Kikyo screeched with out looking up to see who ran into her. "Oh it's you!" she said looking at Kagome with pure hatred.

"Yeah it's me, ya got a problem with that?" Kagome said with an equally hateful stare.

"Yeah I do, you purposely made me spill my Starbucks! If you had been watching where your fat ass was going, I would still have it you fucking whore!"

"Ok there are a few problems with that last statement. First of all I didn't purposely make you spill your drink, and second of all I am not a whore I am still a virgin; unlike you. Should I tell everyone about the closet incident at the last family reunion?" Kagome asked menacingly.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kikyo hissed as she grabbed Kagome's upper arm and pulled her away from the rest of the people surrounding them.

"Wanna bet? I can be every bit as mean and nasty as you are."

"No you can't, you are too much of a goody two shoes." Kikyo countered.

"Yeah I am, but, people are always changing Kikyo. I am sick and tired of you pushing me and all of friends around, especially InuYasha. Just you wait, one day when you aren't suspecting it I will get you back for all f the crap you have put me through all of these years."

"Ooh I'm so scared" Kikyo said with sarcasm even though she was _slightly_ curious about what Kagome was talking about.

"Oh you should be" Kagome said in a barely audible whisper as she walked past Kikyo and headed over to Sango.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked as she eyed up the mess on the floor.

"Oh it's nothing really, just Kikyo being Kikyo. Did you bring them?" Kagome asked as she leaned in closer to Sango so no one else would here.

"Sure did, I have them right here in my bag." Sango replied as she partially opened her backpack to show Kagome the hidden object within.

"I still can't believe they make those that big!"

"Yeah I know, what's even more impressive is that we found one that big!"

"This day can only get better from here on out!" Kagome said with an evil grin plastered on her face.

"Hey Kags what are you and Sango up to?" InuYasha asked as he silently came up behind the girls. Sango screamed and quickly closed her bag so InuYasha's prying eyes could not see the mysterious object in her bag

"Oh nothing really InuYasha just normal girl stuff, nothing you would be interested in!" Kagome said in just one breath.

"Yeah right Kagome I think I could tell when you are lying after all of these years of being your friend, I bet you and Sango have one of those Playgirl magazines in there or something like that, I know that is what you spend all of your free time doing; looking at well endowed males, well if you ever want to see a real package, you know who to right?" he asked as he gave Kagome a seductive wink and walked away. He face had turned bright red and just before InuYasha turned the corner to go down a different hallway Kagome regained her ability of speech.

"Hey InuYasha!" she called out causing him to abruptly stop.

"Yeah wench?" he asked with a grin that looked like it should have been on Miroku's face instead of his.

"**SIT**" she screamed. **(A/N InuYasha getting 'sat' for making a suggestive comment number one! check!)**

A muffled voice rose up from his position on the floor. "What was that InuYasha I didn't hear you?" she asked leaning down so she could here him better.

"I said what in the hell was that for wench?" he repeated as he continued to kiss the nasty school floor.

"That was for you acting like Miroku." She responded bluntly as she stood back up and went back to Sango's side and gathered her books for her first couple classes and the two other boxes of chocolate that were still in her locker; she couldn't let Shippo get his little paws on them. First of all they were hers and second of all I he had another nanogram of sugar he would surely explode. The two girls then made their way to their first class of the day: Spanish. They couldn't wait until study hall rolled around because today was the day of the big winter pep rally, and today was also the day that Kagome got her revenge on Kikyo!

**(A/N this is just a filler chapter I know it's really short but I was having troubles with coming up with new ideas for the story and this just kinda came to me…don't worry though I have most of the rest of the story planned out all I need is some time to put it all together and get it all typed up and edited….and speaking of editing if anyone wants to be my beta I am in serious need of one!!!! ANYWAY the next chapter should be up in about two weeks...but don't quote me on that, I have no idea what my teachers might throw at me! Thankfully I just finished my Senior Paper and all I have to do is print it off and hand it in! Until next time…farewell! And remember reviews are a writer's fuel!!!!!**

**Edward-is-my-vamp-so-back-off**

**Aka**

**InuTigerluver393**


	3. Chapter 3

bSecret Admirer

**bSecret Admirer**

**Chapter 3/b**

_i Recap: The two girls then made their way to their first class of the day: Spanish. They couldn't wait until study hall rolled around because today was the day of the big winter pep rally, and today was also the day that Kagome got her revenge on Kikyo! /i_

The day for Kagome was going very well, but for Kikyo this day couldn't get any worse. Or so she thought. Already most of Kagome's pranks were completed. The first thing she did was to sneak a pregnancy test into Naraku's locker. It was marked positive, and had a note attached from Kikyo saying that they needed to talk. He passed out and was taken to the hospital to be treated for heart palpitations. It took every fiber of her being not to collapse on the floor laughing at the look on his face when he saw what it was in his locker. By second period the news was all over the school that she was pregnant with his kid. Of course she denied it but come on it's high school; rumors are always going to spread around. Later on in lunch as Kagome walked pass Kikyo she 'accidentally' slipped and spilled her entire lunch on Kikyo's lap. Sango earlier in the morning had broken in to Kikyo's locker and took her notebook with all of her assignments in it and hid it in a random empty locker. So throughout the whole day Kikyo received zeros on all of her assignments that were due. To say the least Kagome was having an awesome day, and it was only going to get better as the bell rang for enrichment. Today was the day of the big winter pep rally and the two girls had the final touch to today's pranks. As they walked side by side to the gym identical evil grins split across their faces.

"You two are creeping me out!" InuYasha declared as the trio took their seats in the bleachers, "What are you two up to?" he asked with his accusing golden eyes.

"Oh you'll see." Sango said as the principal, Mr. Payne, walked into the middle of the room, microphone in hand.

He began his speech, "I welcome you all to the winter pep rally … blah… blah… blah...yadda… yadda… yadda… please welcome your varsity cheerleaders!" the crowd erupted into a round of cheers, applause, and screaming as the cheerleaders ran out into the middle of the gym floor. As they all took their positions Sango gave Kagome an evil quick smile as she quickly gave her, her phone. Kagome sent of a quick txt to their third partner in crime, someone from the 'outside' if you will, saying it was time for them to make their appearance. She received one back with a simple 'ok' as the response. The cheer leaders were in the middle of their color shout at this point, "What about? What about? What about our color shout? Green? Green! Black? Black! White! White! White! White! White! White! White!" Kagome scanned the block of cheerleaders until her eyes fell upon their captain, Kikyo. Her wicked smile grew even bigger as the gym doors to her left opened and the other partner in crime walked in.

"What in the hell is he doing here?" InuYasha hissed to the girls.

"Oh he's here helping us; we said we would do him what ever favors he asked us to do for three whole months if he did this for us. Now shhhh and watch this is going to be classic." She whispered as Sesshomaru walked by with a gift bag in his hand.

"Ah Mr. Taisho, and to what do we owe this great pleasure?" Mr. Payne asked as he walked over to Sesshomaru.

"I was just coming by to visit, but when I realized there was a pep rally I was just going to go home, but I saw this bag in the middle of the hall way and my curiosity got the best of me. When I realized it was a gift for someone I figured it should be returned to its proper owner."

"And who is the proper owner?" he asked.

"The tag reads 'To Kikyo, I believe this should be given to you, it might be a bit of a tight squeeze given your current condition' it doesn't indicate who it is from and it holds no scent." He said emotionlessly.

"Ah Miss Kikyo it belongs to you!" he said as he motioned for her to come closer. "Come on and open it!"

"Uhhh Ok." She said as she walked forward her hand out stretched to grasp the gift. She was very cautious around Sesshomaru. Back freshman year she had this little 'thing' for him and when he found out he turned her down in the middle of the cafeteria saying if she ever even attempted to touch him he wouldn't hesitate to fill her veins with his poison. To say the least she was terrified of him. He handed her the bag, his eyes were cold, hard, and full of hate. Once she had the bag in her hands she took a few steps back and started to take out all of the tissue paper. She reached the bottom of the bag and grabbed the only thing that rested in the bottom of the little bag. Her hand grasped the sole contents and slowly drew them out of the bag. The 'gift' was all balled up and unrecognizable. At first she thought it was just a bunch of pink fabric but as she examined it more closely she saw it for what it really was. At this point she tried to shove it back down into the bag. But before she could the bag was taken from here by none other than Sesshomaru. The evil glint in his eyes was even more pronounced as he crushed the bag in his strong hands.

"Well Miss Kikyo what did you receive?" Mr. Payne asked.

"Uhh I'd really rather not share it with the rest of the student body." She replied as she blushed deep red.

"Oh nonsense!" he said as he snatched the ball of fabric out of her tightly balled fist. As he held it up it came untangled and its true identity was reviled in front of the entire student body. Before Mr. Payne realized what he was holding the whole student body saw Kikyo newest pair of panties, or to be more accurate, giant pink panties with Naraku's name bedazzled across the ass.b(A/N pink panties…CHECK!)/b "Oh dear!" he exclaimed as he dropped the panties on the floor. Even the principal knew of Kikyo's sexual reputation. By this time the whole student body was laughing hysterically. Kikyo bent down and picked up her "gift" and ran out of the gym fighting back tears of rage and humiliation. "Mr. Taisho where did you say you found that bag?" He asked accusingly.

"I found it in the hall by the senior's lockers. If you are implying that this Sesshomaru had anything to do with this fiasco you are sorely mistaken."

Mr. Payne was angry to say the least. "Everyone silence!" he roared into the microphone. "I want to know who did this and I want to know right now!" The entire school fell silent, no one knew who pulled the prank other than Kagome, Sango, and InuYasha, and none of them were going to spill. InuYasha loved the prank, though he had loved Kikyo at one time he had moved on to bigger and better things. Sesshomaru knew as well but he had promised the girls that he would say anything in return of a favor from the girls. Even though they had no idea of what the favor was going to be, they agreed. "So no one is going to confess? Well I will find out who pulled this prank and when I do they will be expelled. Starting Monday I am going to interview each and every student, starting with the seniors! Is that understood?" He bellowed into the microphone.

"Hai, sir!" the school replied.

"Good. Now that the pep rally has been ub RUINED /u/b, you can all go back to your classes." The student body groaned in unison. "bNOW!/b" everyone jumped to their feet and made their way to the door.

Sesshomaru quietly worked his way to the door and to InuYasha's side and inconsequently Kagome's side. "InuYasha, I expect you to be home on time today, I require your help with something of great importance." He said in his normal voice.

"I'll be home, when I want to be home." He retorted

"Hn, well if you are not home by 3:00 sharp you will be in need of finding yourself a place to sleep for the night because this Sesshomaru will not hesitate to change the locks…again."

"Fine I'll be home on time. You are such an ass you know that?"

"Hn"

"He's not always an ass. He's helped us a few times before."

"Don't defend the bastard. The only reason he helping you is 'cause he probably wants in your pants."

"InuYasha bsit/b!" Kagome screamed wide eyed. b (A/N sit numba 2!!) /bEveryone missed the split second where Sesshomaru's eyes bleed red. But they all saw the death glare that the hanyou was receiving from his elder brother.

"If you don't mind I'll be on my way now." He said icily. He made it a point to step on InuYasha's back as he walked past.

InuYasha's muffled cries of pain were heard from the floor below. Kagome bent down so she could easily talk to him. "InuYasha, the rest of us are going to class now, once the spell has worn off come and join us. Ok?" A string of muffled curses was her only response. Shaking her head she stood up and made her way to class. After the spell finally wore off, InuYasha slowly go to his feet. He walked slowly to class cursing his brother the entire way. When he got home he was gonna give Sesshomaru a piece of his mind. How dare he step on him like that! It was humiliating to begin with and in front of Kagome as well. When he finally made it to class he quickly took his seat. The teacher had declared today a makeup day since he didn't have any work for them to do. Kagome was hunched down in her seat hidden behind her giant Frada b(A/N Frada fake Prada)/b purse. InuYasha glanced over and saw her texting behind her purse on Sango's phone he quickly grabbed a sheet of blank paper and scribbled a note to her. "Kags who r u txtin?" He put it on her desk and waited for her to reply. As she read it she rolled her eyes. "It's ur brother." She wrote back. The rest of the conversation went like this.

"What is it w/ u and him? 1st he helps u here w/ the flowers, then he drives u home after buying u food, and now he is helping you, I don't like it Kags u r MY WOMAN." He wrote angrily.

"Ok Koga!" she wrote in a huff. "Since when have I been ur "woman"?"

"Ever since that first day we met."

"InuYasha," She began to write but was stopped by the teacher taking the note out from under her hand.

"Ah Miss Higarashi, and Mr. Taisho, passing notes in the back of class I see. Well let's read it to the whole class shall we?" he said as he quickly scanned it for any profanity. Both InuYasha and Kagome sank further down into their seats. As the teacher read the note Kagome erased all of the sent and received messages from the phone and sent a quick txt tell Sesshomaru not to txt back 'cause she was caught; just as it was sent the teacher held out his hand so he could take the phone. "So Miss Higarashi what is Sesshomaru Taisho helping you with?

"School work" she lied easily.

"School work" he repeated "Well let's ask him shall we?" the teacher opened the phone and sent the message "Sesshomaru, what are you helping Kagome with?"

"School work, namely algebra." Was the reply the trio had agreed to use if they were ever questioned as to why they were seen together.

"Detention for the both of you today after school; for texting in class and passing notes during school hours."

"Yes sir." They said in unison. Kagome's mother was going to kill her; this would be her second detention this month.

"For the remainder of the period the class will sit in complete silence. If anyone speaks they will join Mr. Taisho and Miss Higarashi in detention this afternoon." The class fell silent and slouched down into their seats. Kagome shot Sango an apologetic look for getting her phone taken away. Finally the class ended with a ring of the bell. Before Sango left Kagome promised her that she would bring her phone back to her after she finished her detention. The detention droned on for the two 'delinquents' Inuyasha sat through his detention silently brooding over the fact that his brother was going to lock him out…again. Kagome spent her hour's worth of detention pondering which of the Taisho brothers her secret admirer was. This morning she could have sworn Sesshomaru was the secret admirer but now she wasn't so sure. She was beyond confused by InuYasha's declaration of "you're MY WOMAN" earlier in the day. All she wanted to do was get through the rest of the day so she could go on her date with her mystery man on Saturday. The teacher dismissed them and faster than InuYasha thought possible for a human, Kagome was already out of her seat and half way to her car. He got up and darted after her. By the time he caught up with her she was already in her car and closing the door.

"Hey Kags if the asshole locks me out again is it alright if I come and crash at your place tonight?" he asked as he held her door open.

"Yeah sure, 'Yasha." She said as she tried to close the door.

"I'll call you either way." He said as he released her door. She hurriedly closed it and started to drive off. With a shake of his head he turned and walked back to his car, when he got home and walked to the door it was pulled open for him from the inside.

"I thought I told you not to be late!" Sesshomaru growled out as he pulled InuYasha inside by the collar of his shirt.

"It wasn't my fault; I got detention last period with Kagome."

"It doesn't matter now any way what's important is that you are home now. This Sesshomaru needs your help with a certain matter."

"I don't care if you need help or not, I want to know why you stepped on me! It was humiliating, Kagome was standing right there!"

"I am well aware of where the miko was standing; she was the one who sat you."

"Yeah don't remind me. She told me the only reason you were helping them is 'cause they promised to do something for you."

"What is your point?"

"What are they going to do for you?"

"That little brother is what I need your help with."

i Ding. Dong./i

"Come on Sango answer the door." Kagome quietly muttered as she stood outside her friend's house.

"Oh hello Kagome," Kohaku, Sango's little brother said as he answered the door. "Sango is up in her room if you would like to talk to her."

"Thanks Kohaku!" She said as she walked into the house and ruffled his hair. She rushed up the stairs and knocked on Sango's door.

"Kohaku, I already told you I don't want to go play soccer with you." Sango's voice came from inside the room.

"Ok Sango I guess I'll just take your phone home with me!" Kagome said jokingly.

"Kagome!" she exclaimed as she rushed to pull open the door.

"Hey Sango. I am so sorry for getting your phone taken away."

"It's alright it's not entirely your fault any way."

"I know but if I hadn't forgotten my phone today this never would have happened."

"Don't worry about it." She said as she took her phone back only to have it ring in the palm of her hand. "It's InuYasha." She said as she handed it back to Kagome.

"Hello, Sango's phone, her bitch speaking." Kagome answered with a giggle.

"Hey Kags, I just wanted to let you know that Sesshomaru let me in so I don't need to come over tonight.

"'Kay." She replied.

"Hey can you hold on a sec, Sesshomaru is trying to tell me something… I'm talking to Kagome…No I didn't say anything about that…oh don't get your panties in a bunch…hey you need my help remember? If I were you I would start being nicer to me!" Kagome heard through the speaker. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever Sesshomaru." InuYasha said as he locked himself in his room. "Sorry 'bout that Kagome, Sesshomaru was being his normal ass-ish self"

"It's ok, well InuYasha I'd better go. Sango wants her phone back and I need to get home to get my work done so I can have time to get ready for my date tomorrow night."

"What date?" he all but screamed into the phone receiver.

"Uhhhhh don't worry about it InuYasha!" she said hurriedly. "I got to go talk to you later Chico!" she said right before she hung up on him.

"So you are still planning on going on this date tomorrow?" Sango asked her.

"Yup, I really want to know who this person is, and going on this date is the only way I can find out who it is. Well I'd better be going; I really do have a bunch of work to do tonight if I am going to be ready for this date tomorrow. I need to get my dress and shoes ready and I have that damn paper to finish for psych class."

"Alright Chica, good luck with your date tomorrow." Sango said as she walked her friend down to the door.

"Thanks Sango. I'll call you on Sunday and give you all of the details!" she said as she climbed in her car.

"You'd better!" She yelled to the car as it pulled away from the curb.

i As soon as Kagome got home she finished all of her work and prepared her outfit for her date the next day. /i

b 7:15 The Red Carpet, Saturday February 14th./b

iKagome had just sat down at her table, at The Red Carpet, when a masculine voice called her name behind her./i

"Wow Kagome you look beautiful!" Kagome turned around in her seat to look at the demon standing behind her.

b(A/N) Well that's it for now every one… and in the next chapter we will find out who her mystery man is!

size7…………………………….

…………………………………….

……………………………………………

…………………………………….

……………………………. /size

Just kidding it isn't over yet just keep scrolling down

P

/b

i Well I wasn't expecting him./i she thought as she eyed the wolf demon standing behind her. "Oh thank you Koga. Am I correcting in assuming since you are here that you are the one who put all of those flowers in my locker?"

"I don't know anything about any flowers, I'm here with Ayame tonight, and while I was waiting for her to come I saw you over here all by your self."

Internally she was beyond relieved; the last thing she wanted was to have Koga chasing after her even more. "It's ok Koga I'm here waiting for someone."

"Who?" he asked not really wanting to hear the answer, it was a well known fact that he still wanted Kagome and in the worst way. The last thing he wanted was for her to be out on a date with some guy.

"Uhhh…" she started but was interrupted by another masculine voice.

"Me." The voice came from the other side of Kagome's table. She knew that voice! Ever so slowly she turned around to face forward in her seat. Gold eyes met blue and a smile erupted on her face along with a light blush.

"It's good to see you Sesshomaru." She said as she carefully placed her hands on the table in front of her.

"And the same to you Kagome." He said as he grabbed one of her hands and slowly brought it up to his mouth to kiss it. He blush grew even darker at the innocent kiss.

"Since when have you been with Sesshomaru?" Koga asked not realizing that Ayame was standing right behind him. "I thought you and I were supposed to be together eventually."

"Is that so?" Ayame said with as much malice in her voice as she could manage.

"Uhhhh.."

"Save it Koga, I'm done with you and your 'Me man, you woman' antics. We are over for good!" she said as she grabbed a glass off of a passing waiter's tray and dumped an ice cold glass of tea over his head. "Have fun on your date, with Sesshomaru, Kagome."

"Thanks Ayame?" She responded confused.

With a nod of her head she turned on her heel and stormed out of the restaurant.

With an icy glint in his eye Sesshomaru said, "Koga if you know what's good for you, you might want to leave right now." And he did with as much dignity a soaked wolf could muster he walked out of the restaurant.

"Well that was entertaining." Kagome said as she took in his elegant form. Tonight he was wearing a sleek black suit; it matched well with her little black dress.

"Did you have any idea that it was me sending you all of those gifts?"

"I had it narrowed down between you and your brother, but as much as I love InuYasha I was secretly hoping it was you, he is more of a brother to me than anything else." She added quickly as his eyebrows rose to an extreme height at the mention of the word 'love'. "But I have a question for you."

"Ask me anything." He said

"Why did you do all this for me? Why didn't you just come straight up and ask me face to face?"

"That my dear is two questions." He said as he grabbed her hand and just lightly held it on the table. "For your first question, I did this because I thought it might have been something you would have liked, it was something new, something different. It was something fun. The answer to your second question is simple. But you have to promise me that you will not tell anyone the reason."

"I promise." She said with the utmost sincerity.

"This Sesshomaru was scared that you would reject me."

"Reject you?" she asked astounded. "Why would I reject you? You are beyond the perfect guy. Any girl would kill to be on a date with you!"

"Of that fact this Sesshomaru is well aware but you Kagome are not just any girl. You are strong willed, beautiful, smart, cunning, beautiful, powerful, funny, beautiful, and talented. Did I mention beautiful?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I do believe you did." She said with a smile on her face. By this time the waiter had come and was waiting to take their orders. The rest of the night went off with out a hitch. They spent the rest of the evening getting to know one another. When they were finished with their meal and were ready to leave Sesshomaru walked Kagome to her car.

"Kagome, I have been thinking about that favor you owe me." He said as she leaned up against the closed door of the car.

"And?" she asked.

"Kagome, will you do me the favor of being my girlfriend?" he asked

"Well seeing since I promised I would do anything for you in return for your help yesterday, I would be more than happy to be your girlfriend, but on one condition."

"And what would that be." He asked warily.

"That you, Sesshomaru Taisho, agree to be my boyfriend."

"This Sesshomaru accepts your terms." He said as he took the single step that was separating them. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist and his mouth descended upon hers. The kiss was not long but full of emotion. Slowly and hesitantly he pulled back from her. He didn't want to rush her. He had waited for four years for this moment and he didn't want to ruin it by being to hasty.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted you to do that." Kagome said as she peered into his golden eyes.

"Oh I think I do." He said as she pulled his mouth down back to hers. It started of gentle, and grew more daring. Tentatively he traced her bottom lip with his tongue, and she quickly complied with his unspoken demand. She opened her mouth as an invitation. Her hands found themselves threaded through his hair. By the time they pulled apart they were both panting for air.

"I think it's time for me to go now." She said quietly. Truly she didn't want to leave but she knew her mother would be worried if she was much later.

"I understand." He said as he leaned down and gave her one last kiss. "I will come and visit you tomorrow so we can do some school work, namely algebra." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah I'll have Sango come over later so we can all get our stories straight, you should bring InuYasha. Oh InuYasha I didn't even think about him, what is he going to say about this, about us?" she asked suddenly scared, the last thing she wanted to do was to hurt him.

"Don't worry about him, I am sure he will be fine with us being together and if he isn't he will have to deal with it because I have no intentions of letting you go anytime soon." He said as pulled her away from the car and opened the door for her.

"I really hope so." She said as she climbed in and started her car. "I'll see you tomorrow. Come over about one o'clock ok?" she asked.

"No problem, sweetheart." He said then smiled when he saw a blush rise on her cheeks. He closed her door and watched her drive off into the night.

bOk now this is the end of this chapter! In the next chapter we will see if Kagome, Sango, and Sesshomaru get caught or if they get off Scott free. Until then PEACE OUT! Inutigerluver393 aka Edwardismyvampsobackoff


End file.
